Nose Bleeds
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "He punched Rai's perfect face!" Raizel witnesses just what it is like to get involved in a school fight. It is not something he would like to repeat.


Shinwoo's eyes narrowed, his friendly expression freezing, holding no warmth. "What did you say?" he growled.

Raizel watched how Shinwoo's entire appearance changed. The red-head suddenly became hostile, his body stiffening up. Raizel sensed the change in the air as everyone watched Shinwoo glare up at the hulking classmate. A crowd of students gathered to watch the standoff.

"You heard me punk," the student sneered.

Shinwoo lowered his head. "Yeah," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "I did." His backpack slipped from his shoulders, falling to the ground. His hands curled into fists as he stared back up at the student.

Raizel could feel the worry coming from Sui, who stood behind him. But, he could also feel her embarrassment. He did not understand what words the male student had said to Sui, and he did not understand what made them so 'lewd' as Ikhan had stated, but he knew that Sui was hurt from what had been exchanged. Her red cheeks and aghast expression told Raizel that she was uncomfortable, maybe even hurt, by what was said about her.

"Shinwoo," Sui said, her voice wavering slightly and betraying her inner emotions. "Just let it go." Sui stepped closer to Raizel, and the Noblesse could sense her need as she searched for comfort. So, he allowed the actress to clutch his shoulder. If she found safety and reassurance in his presence, than he would be more than happy to let her breach his personal space.

Shinwoo snorted in response. "As if. No man should ever speak to a lady like that." He smirked. "It shows a tremendous lack of class."

Raizel wondered if Shinwoo was spending too much time with Regis.

The cocky smirk on the rude student faded at Shinwoo's taunt. With a growl, he lunged towards Shinwoo. Raizel closed his eyes and sighed, knowing full well how this would end. Even he could tell that this fight was going to end in Shinwoo's favor. Just as he predicted, the red head ducked out of the way of the clumsy punch. However, the smug smirk left Shinwoo's face when he saw where the fist was flying.

Raizel saw the human's fist flying towards him. He was not concerned in the slightest. He could move out of the way; he was just that fast. But, if he did move, then Sui, who was standing right behind him, would get hurt instead. He could also use his power to make the student stumble, but that would mean breaking his promise to Frankenstein about not using his power unless he was in any sort of dire circumstances.

Raizel frowned thoughtfully. Would this count as a dire circumstance? At this moment, the student was trying to harm Shinwoo, but this wouldn't even qualify as a real fight. Not like a fight against Union agents, which were life or death situations, and no one was going to die yet in this particular situation. The only person who would got hurt would be Raizel. Besides, if he didn't do anything, such as standing still and taking the punch, then he wouldn't break his promise to Frankenstein, and Sui wouldn't be hurt.

All of this went through Raizel's mind in a matter of seconds. So, with a sigh, Raizel allowed the student to punch him right in the nose.

 _CRUNCH!_

Everyone's eyes widened as Raizel stumbled back, hand covering his bleeding nose. Blood seeped through his fingertips, small gasps emerging from his mouth as he bent down. Shinwoo gasped, horrified as he rushed to his friend, forgetting about the fight. Sui was already helping Rai, trying to stop the bleeding. "Rai, tilt your head back," Sui said quickly, panic building in her voice.

"No!" Yuna exclaimed, rushing forward. "If he tilts his head back, he'll swallow the blood! He should lean forward." The brunette dropped to her knees in front of Raizel. "Here, pinch your nose." She quickly guided Rai's hand, only for him to flinch away. Worry filled Yuna's eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Rai nodded slightly, coughing.

"Did...did he break his nose?" Ikhan stuttered, horrified.

Not a sound escaped Raizel, which infuriated Shinwoo even more as he saw how his friend tried not to make a big scene and worry anyone. Raizel's eyes were closed, his hands covering his nose as the blood continued to fall to the ground and stain his white shirt.

Shinwoo growled, turning to face Rai's attacker. "That's it," he snarled, hands curling into fists. "You're-"

"He punched Rai's perfect face!" a female student shrieked.

"He harmed my soulmate!"

"My beloved!"

"Avenge him! Avenge Rai!"

With that, the entire female student body turned their vengeful gazes on the now terrified bully. Shinwoo quickly realized that he would not be getting his revenge any time soon.

* * *

Frankenstein winced suddenly. Reaching up, he rubbed his nose, feeling an uncomfortable, almost painful feeling travel up his nose. Removing his glasses, he sighed. Confusion filled him as he wondered what could possibly be wrong. Was it his Master? Was he feeling some sort of pain? But that wouldn't be right, because his Master should be in class.

A few minutes later, he received his answer. The door to his office swung open to reveal a very concerned Tao. Frankenstein frowned, worry filling him at the tense look the hacker was wearing. "Tao?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Tao swallowed uncomfortably, his gaze flickering back out of the room and down the halls. It was then Frankenstein felt his Master's presence approaching, along with the energy of the human children with Seira and Regis.

"Um," Tao started. "Well Boss…" he trailed off and stepped back, allowing Raizel to enter the room. On either side of him was Takeo and M21 supporting the Noblesse. The children were following close behind. Shinwoo wore a guilty expression while Sui and Yuna looked close to tears. Ikhan wore the appropriate worried expression as he hovered near his friends. But the behavior of the children was not what caught Frankenstein's attention.

It was his Master's blood soaked hands and the bloody handkerchief covering his nose.

Frankenstein leaped from his seat, horrified. "Master?" he exclaimed, rushing forward. Takeo and M21 moved out of the way, allowing Frankenstein to assess his Master's condition.

"I am alright," Raizel assured, his voice slightly muffled from the handkerchief.

He didn't look alright! Frankenstein quickly ushered his Master to sit down on the comfortable couch. Kneeling in front of his Master, Frankenstein gently reached to lift up the handkerchief slightly. His Master had already begun to heal himself, his nose quickly repairing. But from the looks of it, it had been much worse before Raizel was brought to him. For anyone else, the damage would have been significant. It had appeared as if his Master's nose had been broken, what with the amount of blood that had been flowing out. Blood was still trickling, but at least it wasn't gushing.

Frankenstein's blue eyes became icey as he narrowed his gaze. "What happened?" His glare was directed to everyone, his tone dark and demanding quick answers.

Takeo nudged Tao forward, catching Frankenstein's attention. He turned his gaze on the hacker, watching the modified human twitch nervously. "I...we don't know what happened...sir. We arrived at the scene to witness a bunch of female students attacking a male student, while Raizel was kneeling on the ground...with a bloody nose."

Shinwoo looked down, his expression one of guilt. "It's my fault," he whispered.

Frankenstein snapped his cold glare to Shinwoo, incredulous. "You mean you punched him?" He barely resisted the urge to address Raizel as 'Master.' He had already slipped up once at the sight of his Master covered in blood, but he hoped the children would overlook that. But his shock nearly caused him to make that same mistake twice. He never would have thought that Shinwoo would be the one to punch Master!

Shinwoo looked startled. "No! I could never hurt Rai! I swear!"

"Shinwoo did not hurt me," Raizel said quickly. He removed the bloody handkerchief from his face. Frankenstein quickly retrieved a box of tissues, handing them to his Master. Raizel accepted the box with a grateful nod. Blood still stained his face and nose, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Rai didn't move out of the way when one of the rude students went to punch Shinwoo," Sui said. "If Rai had moved, I would have gotten hurt." She looked at Raizel with admiration, her tears having dried up somewhat. "He protected me."

Frankenstein wanted to shake his head in exasperation. Of course his Master would do something like that. He glanced over at Shinwoo with a frown. "And why did you say it was your fault?"

Shinwoo shifted worriedly. "I provoked the student...and he went to punch me. Because I moved out of the way, Rai got hurt."

Frankenstein fell silent as he considered what he was told. His blue eyes glanced over at his Master, who nodded in affirmation. "Well, I wouldn't ask you to get hurt either," Frankenstein stated to Shinwoo. "I am glad you are unhurt." However, his Master on the other hand...

"It wasn't Shinwoo's fault!" Ikhan hurriedly said.

Sui nodded. "Yeah. Some...rude things were said about me, and Shinwoo…"

"Acted without thinking," Shinwoo muttered. He glanced at the Noblesse. "I am sorry Rai. I didn't-"

"It's not your fault," Raizel said, using another tissue to cover his nose. "I don't want to see any of my friends hurt."

Silence filled the room for a brief moment before Frankenstein asked the question they all knew was coming. "And the student who harmed him?"

"We had to put him in one of the offices," Tao answered. "Rael and Karius are guarding him."

Confusion filled Frankenstein. "Why would he need to be guarded?"

Takeo coughed, looking mildly amused. "Because most of the students are out for his blood."

"The female students," Tao piped up. "They were determined to avenge Raizel." He nodded with admiration. "Such noble deeds for students, standing up for one another."

Looks were traded between Shinwoo, Yuna, Sui and Ikhan. Their expressions showed different levels of exasperation.

"Though that doesn't explain why it was only the females that stood up for him," Tao continued.

"They also kept chanting about soulmates and other confusing stuff," M21 commented with a shrug. "Can't imagine why."

The exasperation for the four human students continued to grow at the obliviousness of the most attractive guys in the room.

"So," Frankenstein started. "All of the female students rallied together to beat that student to a pulp?" Hm, better than letting him deal with the student. He might just introduce that jerk to another 'crazy' female. A crazy female always looking for another snack.

Tao shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Yeah," he started. "Rai's self proclaimed 'wives' banded together to enact their revenge."

Understanding dawned on Frankenstein. He felt a little disturbed that most of his students had an obsession with his Master, even going so far as to declare themselves as the Noblesse's 'wives.' But he could tell his Master was a little surprised at the fierce overprotection he had received.

Hell hath no fury like Raizel's wives, that's for sure.


End file.
